leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY057
* Closed * * }} Thawing an Icy Panic! (Japanese: バニプッチ・パニック！ホワイトアウトはこおりごおり！！ Panic! An Ice-Covered Whiteout!!) is the 57th episode of the , and the 856th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on January 22, 2015 and in the United States on April 4, 2015. Blurb When our heroes finally make it to Coumarine City, they learn that Nurse Joy is taking care of a lost Vanillite and head off to meet it. They take a shortcut through a ranch where the owner, Ramos, watches over a large number of Grass-type Pokémon. When they reach the Pokémon Center, Bonnie happily plays with the friendly Vanillite—until Team Rocket shows up to steal it! But it turns out Vanillite has powerful friends, and when Vanillish and Vanilluxe come looking for their lost companion, they bury the entire city under a massive snowstorm! Ramos directs the huge group of Sunflora under his care to stop the storm, and with his help, our heroes send Team Rocket blasting off again and reunite the three icy Pokémon. Nurse Joy thanks Ramos for his help, and Clemont finally realizes who he is: this Trainer who can command an entire field of Grass-type Pokémon is Ash’s next opponent, the Gym Leader of Coumarine City! Plot , , , and finally arrive in Coumarine City. While there, Bonnie sees an ice cream stand and asks for an ice cream cone. After she remarks about it being in the shape of a , the man at the shop tells the group about a Vanillite that is being looked after by Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center. The group decides to go see it, and so, not knowing about the monorail, they begin a long trek up the hill that leads to the other side of Coumarine City. Clemont, getting worn out much more quickly than the other three, shows off an invention that allows him to move up the hill with ease, but it goes awry and sends him crashing through a gate and into a field that is a pasture for -type Pokémon. He is then attacked by a group of angry , but is saved by a man riding a . The man, after accepting their explanation for being in a reserved area, allows them to take a shortcut through his ranch to get to the Pokémon Center. At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy introduces to the Vanillite under her care. While Vanillite is shy at first, it quickly begins to trust them and plays happily with and . Nurse Joy accepts everyone's offer to help her and they all go to another room to prepare food for Vanillite. However, disguises themselves as Nurse Joys and runs off with Vanillite, leading everybody to chase after them and pursue them up the same hill they went on to traverse the fields between the two halves of Coumarine City. While in Team Rocket's clutches, Vanillite manages to cry loud enough for its family, a and , to hear it. In response, Vanillish and Vanilluxe use , summoning a raging snowstorm that covers Coumarine City in snow. Ash and his friends finally catch up to the three false Nurse Joys, who reveal themselves as Team Rocket and recite a variation of their motto. As the blizzard worsens, Vanillish and Vanilluxe arrive and attack both Team Rocket and Ash and company. They freeze Team Rocket in a block of ice and try to do the same to the others, but Ash runs forward and tries to stop them. Before he can be frozen as well, the man from before—named Ramos—arrives and Gogoat uses to pull Ash out of harm's way. Lecturing Ash on the difference between attacking head-on and taking "the side road," he has his use and then tells his numerous to unite and use to melt all of the snow, which appears to calm down Vanillish and Vanilluxe. However, a newly thawed Team Rocket moves over to their next plan and produces a giant -shaped robot to continue with their plot to steal Vanillite and the others. Inserting the three Pokémon into the machine's "cold collectors", they begin forcibly taking the cold energy from the three -type Pokémon and using it to attack Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Ramos. When they explain the workings of their machine, Clemont is impressed with their scientific prowess, but Bonnie scolds him and they continue to battle. Clemont's Luxio, Ash's Pikachu, and Serena's Fennekin all start to attack the robot, but to no avail, as the frigid air from Vanillite, Vanillish, and Vanilluxe stops their attacks. In response, Ramos has his Gogoat use and on the robot, effectively immobilizing it. With 's and Pikachu's , the three Pokémon are freed and Jessie, James, and Meowth are sent blasting off once again with a barrage of punishing blows from Frogadier, Pikachu, Fennekin, and Luxio, which destroy the mecha. Back at the Pokémon Center, the group, Ramos, and Nurse Joy all say goodbye to Vanillite, Vanillish, and Vanilluxe. Ash and his friends finally introduce themselves to Ramos, and they learn his name—a name which Clemont recognizes, but cannot immediately remember. Ramos tells Ash how he must remember to always take the side road in life sometimes. Just as Ramos is leaving, Clemont remembers that Ramos is the Coumarine Gym Leader and Ramos tells Ash that he will be waiting for his Gym challenge. Major events * and arrive in Coumarine City and meet Ramos, the of the Coumarine Gym. Debuts Humans * Ramos Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Ramos * Shopkeeper Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Ramos's) * (Ramos's) * (Ramos's; multiple) * (Ramos's; multiple) * (Ramos's; multiple) * (Ramos's; multiple) * (Ramos's; multiple) * (Ramos's; multiple) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * * * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: * Jessie's Wobbuffet is absent in this episode. * This episode marks the return of James crossdressing, which he hasn't done since the . Errors * In the English dub, when Fennekin is sent out to battle Team Rocket, her Japanese voice can be heard. * In the Swedish dub, 's Pokédex was not read and the sound afterwards when it attacked was muffled a bit. Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_eu= |es_la= |sv= |th= |tr= |he= |}} 057 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata de:Eiskalte Panik in Tempera City! es:EP861 fr:XY057 it:XY057 ja:XY編第57話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第57集